Splashes of Crimson
by TheCatgirlQueen
Summary: Small town twins, Clara and Chris Brewer are finding a house of their own after a freak incident left them with no parents, and no home. They find a home in an ad from across the sea in London. But their new home will be more than they bargained for..
1. Introduction to the Characters

A/N: Ok so this is my first ever story so be gentle plz. I do not own Sweeney Todd but the OC's are mine

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Splashes of Crimson Character Sheets

Name: Clara Brewer

Age: 18

Appearance: Jet black hair, wavy down to the middle of her back. Eyes are crimson red(mostly because of contacts) and show little to no expression. Figure is somewhat slim/curvy but not in a "model" way. Skin is milky white and she has a scar on her arm shaped like a crescent moon which is pinkish pale on her skin.

Personality: Kind of shy and it takes a bit of persuasion for her to trust someone. Somewhat moody at times but she calms down to her expressionless state and Gets offended(angry) easily.

Relatives/siblings: One twin brother, two dead parents, and no connection to anyone else.

Clothing: Wears a black and red horizontal-striped hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and dark blue boot-cut denim with a double-looped belt and a chain going from a belt loop to her back pocket which holds her wallet and black boots.

Likes: High places, silvery things, her brother, meat pies, and the supernatural

Dislikes: Almost everyone and everything, guns, dresses, men, and the death of her twin.

Other: Has a rather strange ability of hearing the past if a building/place is haunted.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Name: Chris Brewer

Age: 18

Appearance: Has short brunette hair kind of spiked at the top, and a soul patch. His Eyes are a dark blue almost black and he has lightly tanned skin from being outside. His build is somewhat muscular, the muscles being smooth but noticeable.

Personality: He has a kind heart which gives him an optimistic and cheery disposition. He can get offended(angry) easily but it takes more to work him up than his twin sister. He's also caring and helpful to a person in need as well as sincere to what he says.

Relatives/siblings: Both parents dead. Has a twin sister.

Clothing: Wears a camo green jacket over a green/grey muscle shirt and dog-tags. He also wears baggy grey cargo pants and brown/black steel-toed boots.

Likes: His sister, guns, swords, pretty women, meat pies, gin, and traveling to other countries.

Dislikes: eerie things such as: ghosts, strange noises, and haunted houses, the fact Clara dislikes men, OLD meat pies, and the death of his twin.

Other: Chris has an acute sense of accuracy when it comes to ranged weapons such as guns, bows, and throwing objects.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hope you enjoy the rest of my story!


	2. Flashback

A/N: Again, I do not own Sweeney Todd, and this here is what happens BEFORE the story kicks off

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Splashes of Crimson: Backstory

It all started with a knock at the door while the twins were playing a game in the living area and their parents in the kitchen.

Clara, being only four, got up and started for the door, while her brother was trying to persuade her not to. She opened the door to two strange people in dark clothing. The woman patted the girl on the head and the two strode through the living room to the kitchen, where Clara's parents sat, oblivious to the new guests and their impending doom. Clara tiptoed to the kitchen door and peeked through at the moment the man and woman shot both their parents in the head. She would've been the next one shot if it wasn't for Chris, who clasped her mouth shut with his hands and pulled her into the closet with him. They peeked through the crack in the door as they watched the couple turn and toss things over aswell as snatch stuff from the shelves and the glass cases holding ceramic angels and glass knick knacks. They started for the closet but were stopped short when the sound of police sirens drew near.

Chris shoved the door open once the two people were gone and pulled the traumatized Clara out with him. "Sissy! Sissy!" he cried, trying to snap her out of it, but she was unresponsive, staring off to the sky as her brain tried to cope with what had happened.

They went from foster family to foster family, trying as hard as they could to be happy. But because of Clara's traumatized state the foster parents would try to hand her off to someone to take her to an institute but not without a fight from her twin brother, which caused them to go to yet another family. At the age of 14 Chris took it upon himself to take care of his sister by himself, no matter what happened.

At the age of 17 Clara snapped back to reality, with permanent side-effects such as her depressed outlook and shattering mood swings, as well as her "ability". Chris was so overjoyed to see his sister back to (partly) normal, that he vowed they would find their own place to live no matter the circumstances.

They skimmed through ads and home sales for the right house. "How about this one?" Clara asked nonchalantly, pointing at a house that was up for sale in the next town over. Chris just shook his head. "To close." he replied as he skimmed. His face lit up when they came to a sale on a home that looked like an old restaurant in the front in London, England. "Here!" he exclaimed happily, which made Clara jump. She looked over his shoulder and made a grim-ish face. "Why London?"

"Well it'd be a wonderful change don't you think?"

"If I wanted to be a brit I would've asked before I was born.."

"Aw come on sis why not??"

Clara finally gave in and sighed. "Fine. Whatever." she mumbled before getting up to make a beef pot-pie. Chris beamed with joy that they finally had their dream home set at last. But what they didn't know was that their "dream home" concealed dark, dirty secrets within the brick walls and the mysterious upper room...


	3. Travels to Another World

A/N: Oookay!! I do not own Sweeney Todd(Just throwing that out there) and here we are!!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

The wind blew lightly over the rippling sea as the ferry was nearing it's destination towards London.

"I know I've said this before but. Why London?" Clara asked, looking over at her brother, Chris, who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Because." he started. "I thought it'd be a nice change from the hub-bub of American life."

Clara crossed her arms, that was _not _the answer she was looking for. She stared holes into his head until' he turned around and stared right back, sighing. "Because I'm worried about you, sis." he said, sincerity leaking from the words he spoke. "Ever since.. _That time_, you've been a different person than I knew you were once."

"Yeah well, the past is the past." she replied, which made Chris sigh silently to himself.

The ferry landed at the drop-off dock closest to the residential area.

"Everyone off!" a man called from the captain's deck once the ferry stopped.

Cars and trucks started pulling out and people started walking off, including Clara, who was carrying a purse, and behind her was Chris, who was carrying, well, just about everything else they brought.

"The address is in my pocket, lemme' get it." he said as he struggled with his armful. Clara insisted and pulled the note from his pocket. Chris smiled a bit from behind the mass of suitcases. "Thanks."

She opened the paper and followed the directions with precision. Chris followed right behind her, trying not to fall or drop their luggage until' they reached the old building. It was a two-story shoppe with a big window on the top floor, stained with something dark. "Could you um.." he said with a bit of struggle. Clara rolled her eyes and opened the door to a big waft of stench from decaying meat pies on the counter, among other things as well. Chris turned his nose up and headed for the living area, dropping the suitcases on the floor and sighing a big sigh of relief. "Home sweet home.."

Later in the day Clara decided to clean the store part of their home and discard the moltering meat pies in the trash. "Such a weird thing that the owners just up and left.." she said quietly to herself, since Chris was out grocery shopping.

_THUMP!_

Clara jumped and looked around, wondering where the thump came from. No one didn't come in or go out and she knew the house was empty when she took a self-tour. All of a sudden her face whipped towards the floor as a faint sound of music and singing erupted there. But the words were but a muffled song, as if ear muffs were clasped to her ears so she could barely make out the song or what it was about.

She just shook it out of her head but the next minute the back door whooshed open and more music was being carried in the wind from upstairs. Clara stuck her head out and the music was somewhat clearer. Her eyes grew wide because she knew what she was hearing was not a radio of any kind. _What the hell.._ she thought.

Clara ran up the stairs and the music got louder. It sounded as if a guy was singing about a set of friends, but the type of friends, were a muffled part of the song.

She stuck her head at the window and saw a figure at the window, looking like it was brooding over. But when she pushed the door open to confront the intruder, the music ceased almost immediately and the figure was no longer in sight.

"Hello..??" she called into the darkness of the room. But nothing stirred.

She blinked once or twice to get used to the lighting and found that the room was a parlour. To the right was a vanity with a case, shaving cream and other stuff a tonsorial barber used back then. To the left was a cot that looked like they were partly made but nothing showed it was recently used. In the middle of the room a barber's chair that held underneath gears upon gears of mechanism.

On the slanted wall right where Clara faced was the big, stained window. With a closer look the stains on the window was dried on and brownish looking upon the glass.

Clara stepped into the room and looked around the small quarters. There was the same brownish, dried-on stains on the barber chair, the floor, and the walls.

She winced a bit and started backing out of there but tripped and fell back onto the hard floor.

"Oww.." she groaned before pushing herself up into a sitting position. Standing over her and staring right down at her with hard black eyes was the figure who was brooding over at the window.

Clara stared back up, eyes widened a little because he had an old silver shaving razor that dated back to the 1800s.

She couldn't decide weither to scream or to sit there and take whatever was coming. But whatever happened right then wasn't going to be pretty.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: It'll be awhile before I post up more chapters but I would like some feedback. R&R, bye! =3


	4. A Meeting with the Dead

**A/N: GAH! I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated in a long while I've had severe writer's block for awhile now. Well here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd...or his epic ghost.**

Chapter 2

Clara stared up at the figure, her breath shallow. He stared back down at her with a cold black gaze.

As he was about to bend down toward her, razor in hand, the bell over the door rang loudly as Chris opened the door with a bag of groceries.

He looked down at Clara, who was butt first on the floor, looking back up at Chris.

"You okay, sis?" he asked before holding a hand out to her. "Y-yeah." she replied, taking his hand and hoisting herself up.

Clara looked around the empty room before looking back at Chris. "Yeah I'm alright. I'll take the groceries downstairs." she said taking the groceries out of his arms and hurrying down the stairs back in the lower part of their home.

Chris looked around the shoppe before entering, closing the door behind him. He scanned the room before walking over to a wooden case and opening it to a set of silver chasted razors.

"Silver..razors.." he mumbled to himself as he ran a finger over one. "..friends."

"Chris! Come down here! You have a crapload of stuff to put away!" called Clara from downstairs.

Chris snapped out of his episode and hurried down stairs to help the waiting, and irritated, Clara with the groceries.

After putting stuff up Chris looked at Clara.

"How's about we walk around town?" he suggested.

"Sounds good." Clara said absently as she dug deep in her head.

Chris grabbed his coat, as did Clara and they took their leave, Chris locking the door behind them. Clara followed her twin from behind, glancing up at the window to see the figure that had threatened her. But when she blinked the figure was no longer there. "Clares.." Chris called not to far away. "Are you coming or what?"

Clara blinked before looking back down and hurrying over to her twin.

"What has gotten into you, Clara, one minute you're sitting butt first on a dusty floor-.."

"I tripped." She cut him off.

Chris blinked before looking straight ahead. "And the next minute you're barely responding little alone PAYING ATTENTION!" he said, raising his voice at the last two words, which caused Clara to snap out of her thinking.

"I'm sorry, brother, just a lot on my mind is all.." she said, giving him a small smile.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's so short..writer's block hit me again. I'm open to suggestions if you're willing to give 'em**

**~Kat**


End file.
